


【好兆头：CA】堕落先生之烦恼

by Herzblatt_FP



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 答案从来都是显而易见的。





	【好兆头：CA】堕落先生之烦恼

或许自己就不应该在环球剧院同意让克劳利抛起那只硬币。

亚兹拉菲尔这一整天都坐立难安，昨天圣詹姆斯公园的恶魔令他害怕。都怪莎士比亚，都怪哈姆雷特，他为什么会同意克劳利那个危险的请求……“在工作上互相给予方便”，天哪！

恶魔行事从不计后果，他们只想通过各种手段达成目标，满足欲望。克劳利当然想不到万一事情败露他会被地狱如何惩罚，但天使不应该放任乃至默许，亚兹拉菲尔认为自己根本不能接受恶魔的诱惑，哪怕这个诱惑是个明智又省心的选择。

现在报应来了，报应真的来了，恶魔开始担心自己的下场……恶魔提出了相当过分的要求——克劳利需要一个“保险”——足以摧毁恶魔的圣水。

克劳利需要一个保底的选择，这个选择比起被地狱惩罚也足够明智和省心。

或许天使自己也该想想要怎么应付天堂的责罚……书面报告？悔过书？禁足令？亚兹拉菲尔认为天堂不会对他做出什么过分的事，毕竟他们可是天使，天使应当是善良而仁慈的。

亚兹拉菲尔打了个哆嗦，他决定好好享受一下这段或许短暂又或许永恒的人生，在天堂发现他在工作上的投机取巧行为之前。

于是他在约翰·马斯基林的魔术培训班消磨了一段时间，又在伦敦波特兰区一所正儿八经的男士俱乐部学会了加伏特舞步……他用的艺名和假名都是菲尔先生——当然没有其他意思，只不过这个名字和“堕落”有一些巧合性的相似罢了。

然而“堕落”并没有带给天使太多快乐，他的魔术一团糟，但是加伏特舞却跳的意外好，可那又怎样呢？他就算亲吻了俱乐部的每一位男士，但天使心里只惦记着他的朋友——恶魔克劳利。

克劳利将会毁灭自己，亚兹拉菲尔在自己温暖的旧书店来回踱着步子，而这一切自己也有份，不管他会不会把圣水交给克劳利。

亚兹拉菲尔哭了，他已经完全不担心自己的安危了，他心里想的都是那个恶魔，这个狡猾的“亲近”朋友，克劳利居然动了轻生的念头……还好没有在恶魔面前失态流泪，不然自己可真是“有求必应”。

天使掏出小手帕擦了擦眼睛，他决不能让克劳利得到圣水，决不。

鉴于他们在圣詹姆斯公园的分手并不愉快，亚兹拉菲尔决定偷偷的观察自己的老友。

天使不认为克劳利会是一个害怕惩罚而选择自杀的的恶魔，或许这是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，但是那根稻草真的没什么错，这与黑格尔的谷堆和秃头其实不大一样，因为骆驼和稻草永远只是时间问题……就算没有那根稻草，时候到了骆驼也会被累死，致死的重量出在之前那些负担上。

天使知道恶魔住在哪里，虽然他一直没去拜访过，但克劳利的确在伦敦有一个栖身之处——睡觉的地方，于是天使偷偷来了，他需要一些蛛丝马迹。

这里不同于任何一个可以被称之为“家”的地方，宽敞、洁白，家具精美雅致，一切都完美到像是不曾有人居住的样子，空空如也的四壁仅有一幅蒙娜丽莎卡通画，克劳利正蜷缩在床上睡着。

恶魔似乎拥有做梦的能力，因为克劳利就算在梦中也眉头紧锁，他委委屈屈的缩在床的一边，双臂交叠环在胸前，手指紧紧扣在后肩，那里是天使翅膀生长出来的地方，也是恶魔堕天后新生羽翼的所在，亚兹拉菲尔站在克劳利身后，他可以看到恶魔线条流畅的肌肉，漂亮的骨骼和手指间狰狞的伤疤，堕天的伤疤。

克劳利和他说过自己不是选择堕落的，只是生活无聊交友不慎，然后慢慢悠悠的往下逛荡着。亚兹拉菲尔也不明白克劳利为什么会堕落，他一直坚信克劳利的心底一定存有善意，可能并不多，但就价值而言，恶魔的良知可比天使的好意珍贵多了。

克劳利没有拉窗帘，外面的月色很美，月光携着窗外不知名的事物在克劳利身后的床单上投下了奇妙的阴影，一个看起来像翅膀的阴影。

天使忍不住弯腰摸了摸那个阴影，床单的触感很好，克劳利哼唧着翻了个身，把亚兹拉菲尔吓了一跳。

翅膀的阴影不见了，克劳利闭着眼面对着这位神圣的不速之客，恶魔流泪了。

“父亲……”天使听见恶魔的呢喃，“为什么是我呢？”

亚兹拉菲尔知道克劳利一向对上帝颇有微词，但他从不知道梦里的恶魔依旧会唤上帝为父。

他似乎知道克劳利身上的稻草是什么了。

克劳利一觉睡到1921年，他做了好长好长的梦，梦里都是什么天使恶魔翅膀硫磺之类的，还有那个无聊透顶的十四世纪……十四世纪唯一值得被恶魔铭记的也只有阿维尼翁的葡萄酒了。克莱蒙五世虽然不是一个强大的教皇，但他的葡萄酒却代替神权征服了一个又一个食客，不管他们是狡诈的国王还是挑剔的无神论者。

恶魔去上了个厕所，然后打了个响指，一瓶葡萄酒出现在他面前，看起来像是一瓶来自罗纳河谷的优质葡萄酒，克劳利迫不及待的对瓶喝了一口。

假的。

克劳利的心情更糟了，他想找天使一块散散心，然后恶魔想起来六十年前的圣詹姆斯公园，他和亚兹拉菲尔闹翻了。

克劳利郁闷的走出家门，他希望屋外的二十世纪能比刚刚那瓶假酒好一些。

二十世纪没有让克劳利失望——人造时代来临了，无线电、洗衣机、电灯、测谎仪，克劳利在1926年买了一辆宾利老爷车，那个时候弗雷迪墨丘利还没出生。但精彩的二十世纪并没有让克劳利打消对圣水的念头，他的愿望反而更强烈了，强烈到他突然出现在了1941年伦敦某个教堂内，然后顺便从纳粹手中救了一个蠢乎乎的天使。

恶魔的小奇迹保住了天使心爱的书，但没能让克劳利成功弄到圣水。

不过没关系，克劳利有的是机会，他甚至可以在1967年的某个晚上雇几个人类替他偷圣水。那天晚上他刚刚看过007之雷霆谷，甚至还心血来潮去加油站加了一次油，只为得到一张免费的詹姆斯邦德挡风玻璃子弹孔粘贴画。等恶魔把一切安排妥当准备上车回到公寓美美睡一觉时，他发现车里坐着亚兹拉菲尔。

亚兹拉菲尔把一个保温瓶给了克劳利。

“货真价实的圣水吗？”克劳利问。

“最神圣的。”亚兹拉菲尔回答。

克劳利发现亚兹拉菲尔眼圈红红的，浅蓝色的眼珠水汪汪的，声音也瓮声瓮气的，像是刚刚哭过。

“我该感谢你吗？”恶魔说。

“不要，”天使说，“最好不要。”

恶魔哪知道那一整瓶圣水都是这个天使的眼泪呢？亚兹拉菲尔探查了克劳利的梦境，知道了克劳利的痛苦，但天使无能为力。他没办法让克劳利回到天堂，他也没办法解答克劳利内心的疑问，但亚兹拉菲尔绝对不能看着克劳利犯傻，他宁愿亲手把自杀的毒药交给他亲近的朋友也不愿意克劳利铤而走险。天使一个人躲在书店偷偷哭了好久，因为他可能会失去恶魔，但亚兹拉菲尔还是把保温杯给了克劳利，即使那杯中物将有可能致克劳利于死地。

“别这么失望嘛……”亚兹拉菲尔拒绝了克劳利的邀请，他用自己那双温柔的大眼睛希冀的望着克劳利，“也许有一天我们可以，呃……我不知道，一起去野餐？在丽兹饭店吃个饭？”

“让我载你一程吧，去哪儿都行。”克劳利透过墨镜认真的看着亚兹拉菲尔，他的天使，如果天使愿意恶魔甚至可以带他回自己的公寓。但天使摇了摇头，亚兹拉菲尔带着哭腔说：“你……这对我来说太快了，克劳利。”

然后亚兹拉菲尔就走了，把最神圣的圣水——天使的眼泪留给了恶魔克劳利。

亚兹拉菲尔躲在自己的书店嚎啕大哭，他一连开了好几瓶红酒，这些红酒是他在1921年搜罗来的，存在于克劳利梦中的货真价实的教皇新堡葡萄酒……他为了这些葡萄酒废了不少心。他一口气喝了好几瓶，而且并不想把酒精从他的血液中驱逐出去。“这条愚蠢的、狡诈的老蛇！”亚兹拉菲尔醉醺醺的嘟囔着，“明明时髦……嗝、时髦的很，热爱人间的恶魔为什么……唔，自杀？”

天使踉跄到书柜前，他有一本1897年巴黎出版社的第一版《自杀论》，“涂尔干——嗝！”天使大声嚷嚷着，“你来告诉我……克劳利为什么想要自杀呢！”

他刚翻开书就觉得一阵天旋地转，天使一头栽倒在地板上不省人事了，而这件事除了那本《自杀论》上怎么也去不掉的红酒渍，几乎没人知道。

而克劳利在收到这份礼物后找到了一个新的排遣方式——培育绿植。一开始克劳利的绿植过了一段好日子，这个主人除了那双蛇眼有点渗人之外没什么可怕的，它们就这么不死不活的生长着，克劳利也拿它们没办法。

但是一切都在七十年代变得不一样了，恶魔听说了一种理论——“与植物交流能够让植物更好的生长”。于是克劳利开始与他的盆栽交流了，不过是以上帝的身份与这些可怜的盆栽交流。

残暴、专断、冷酷无情，眼里不容一点沙子，这是绿植们对克劳利的印象，但克劳利觉得自己比上帝可好多了，至少他与绿植们交流，而且会告知它们究竟错在哪里才会被驱逐，恶魔克劳利可比不可言喻的上帝好多了。

所有害了虫病长了叶斑的盆栽都消失了，那些不小心松懈的兄弟姐妹们并不是在静悄悄的黑夜消失的，而是被震怒的上帝克劳利咆哮着毁灭了。克劳利不允许盆栽有一点失误，不允许盆栽令他失望，如果这些可怜的植物有一丝反叛的“自由意志”，那等待着它的可能就是一个空花盆，连土渣都不会剩下。

鉴于恶魔没有邻居，植物也不会讲话，所以有关克劳利小小的角色扮演也几乎没人知道。

直到有天一切都结束了，天启被阻止，天使和恶魔也逃过了各自阵营的惩罚。他们在丽兹酒店饱餐了一顿，并约好去恶魔的公寓畅饮一番。

“或许我应该带上那几瓶教皇新堡葡萄酒？”天使说，“我觉得我们今天可以把它们全都喝光……它们也该被喝光了。”

于是他们拎着酒来到克劳利的公寓，公寓还是一百多年前那个样子，不过多了一台冰箱，一台巨大的电视、一台录像机和激光影碟机等等时髦的电器，天使笑了，他感觉他的恶魔老友开始认真的生活了。

“嘿，克劳利，”亚兹拉菲尔说，“我还从没注意到过……你居然会养绿植？”

天使跑了过去，他温柔的摸了摸这些惨遭精神虐待的绿植的叶子，“瞧它们长的多么茂盛，克劳利……噢，”天使突然停顿了下，“这里有一块叶斑。”

亚兹拉菲尔觉得这间屋子里所有绿植都在颤抖，他说不清是因为什么，恶魔出现在天使身后，一把夺过那株可怜的植物，直直向门外走去。

那一瞬间亚兹拉菲尔听到了植物凄厉的呼救，天使连忙跟了过去，跟着恶魔来到了圣詹姆斯公园。

克劳利正跪在地上刨坑，他捧起那株不完美的植物，小心的栽种在了圣詹姆斯公园草丛中某个不起眼的角落，把花盆里剩余的土都均匀的铺在了小植物周围，然后拎着花盆离开了。

克劳利回来了，他得意洋洋的向满屋颤抖的绿植炫耀自己手中的空花盆，植物们发出细不可闻的尖叫，而天使正温柔的注视着他。

今晚他们把所有教皇新堡葡萄酒都喝光了，而且没有选择像天启之前一样排出酒精保持清醒。他们此刻不需要聊正事，所以也不需要保持头脑清醒，因为清醒的头脑反而不利于他们接下来要做的事。

“我还是太快了吗？”恶魔问。

“再……再快点，克劳利！再快一点……”天使回答。

亚兹拉菲尔白嫩丰满的躯体蒙上一层情欲的粉，克劳利的欲望深深埋在他初经人事的体内。恶魔的动作又快又狠，比那辆可以在伦敦中心区开到九十英里的宾利还要横冲直撞，天使轻声喘息着，他很喜欢这种“亲近”的感觉，与这位陪他度过六千年岁月的老朋友的亲近。

天使伸出柔软的手，轻轻抚摸着恶魔背后两道狰狞的伤疤，克劳利浑身一颤，然后射在了亚兹拉菲尔的体内。

平日张扬的红发此刻乖乖趴在柔软的枕头上，那双诡秘的蛇眼闭了起来，恶魔漂亮的薄唇微张着，有一丝细小的光从厚重的窗帘缝中挣扎的钻了出来，投在克劳利放松而安详的脸上。

此刻的恶魔安详的像一个天使，而他的对面躺着一个真正的天使。

亚兹拉菲尔认为克劳利再也不会有轻生的念头了，恶魔找到了他满腹疑问的答案，天使在圣詹姆斯公园长的七扭八歪的绿植中看到了答案，上帝或许不容疑问，但克劳利展示出的对待瑕疵的宽容就足以说明恶魔对生命的尊重，他不会再自寻死路了。

“克劳利？”

“嗯？”

“你当时得到圣水的时候，”天使说，“为什么没有……”

“没有什么？”恶魔问。

“没有……你知道的，自我毁灭之类的。”

“我有说过我要自我毁灭吗？”恶魔狡黠的眨了眨眼，“怎么可能！”

是啊……克劳利怎么可能想要自杀呢，他这么时髦，还如此热爱人间的生活。亚兹拉菲尔突然觉得有点怪怪的，自己居然哭了整整一保温瓶的眼泪，还为这个放荡的恶魔买醉……上帝啊！

亚兹拉菲尔气鼓鼓的翻了个身，他这回不想原谅克劳利了。

克劳利凑了过来，细密的吻落在亚兹拉菲尔可爱的脸颊，这条毒蛇在天使的耳边说了不少好话，直到亚兹拉菲尔偏过头堵住了他喋喋不休的嘴。

恶魔克劳利到底想没想过自杀呢？恐怕只有他自己明白，我们能知道的只不过就是如果他真的选择在1967年的晚上拧开保温杯，他将永远不能送他的天使回家，不能和他的天使一起去野餐，不能和他的天使去丽兹饭店，更不能在此刻与他的天使亲吻。

亚兹拉菲尔才是一切的答案。


End file.
